the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base
The Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base was a major battle of the Second NoHead War. Shortly after Operation: Purge, the S.M.S.B. members boarded their fighters and flew to the base. There, Baby Intelligence led an aerial assault until Mr. Stupid NoHead interfered. After a fight, he landed at the unshielded base with the S.M.S.B. However, Mr. Stupid NoHead let loose the NoHeads' new Rocket army, and a violent battle took place in the lobby aided by the forces of the resurgent Rear Guard. The battle also featured a duel between S.M.S.B. members Paige Nelson and Sebiscuits Cardarphen, in which Nelson was slaughtered. Amid the fighting, Mr. Stupid NoHead realized Rotta Hecks's loyalty to him was false and confronted her. Rotta managed to defend herself, but she was murdered by the much stronger mutant. Seeing this, Baby Intelligence deserted the surrounding fight, mortified by his mother's death. NoHead saw this and goaded him into a vicious duel. Baby Intelligence proceeded to take on the Dark Lord, and upon taking the Verasect for himself, destroyed the NoHead Grandmaster. After the battle, the corpses of Nelson and Rotta were cremated and buried. The same night as the battle Rotta’s ghost visited Baby Intelligence and apologized for abandoning him. She revealed much to him and their training officially began. Six days later, Hell Burnbottom, along with his brothers’ help, brought Mr. Stupid NoHead back to life in the base’s lab. Prelude For the next two weeks the S.M.S.B. members remained in the MBH where they could relax and train. Then Baby Intelligence decided they had to strike back against the growing threat of the NoHeads and called them for a meeting. After meeting in Baby Intelligence’s office, the S.M.S.B. members boarded their fighters and flew to the base. For a period of time Paige Nelson wanted to go for revenge, but Baby Intelligence’s protests finally got to her. The battle Sky battle Upon entering the base, dozens of fighters emerged to protect their base. Baby Intelligence led the S.M.S.B. members in a fierce sky battle near the base. The ships were engaged by large numbers of robotic skyfighters, and began the fight together. Baby Intelligence ordered the pilots to disengage, and destroyed large numbers of the enemy fighters with his proton torpedoes. While Baby Intelligence kept his distance, Paige Nelson dove right into a cloud of fighters. Pursued by yet more enemy fighters, he ordered his friends to fire all their concussion missiles across the left of the base, much to the confusion of Force Baby. After urging Force Baby to obey, he flew past the fence as the missiles started arriving; the missiles hit the swarm of fighters pursuing him, destroying a large number of them. Trailed by missiles, Intelligence flew across the edge of the fence and directed them into the fence, destroying it. The missiles collided with various objects within the fence as well. Only a few NoHead fighters remained, but a mysterious ship appeared and engaged the S.MS.B. forces. Baby Intelligence recognized the enemy as Mr. Stupid NoHead, who had gone after them personally. He ordered the S.M.S.B. members to land at the now unshielded base and engaged the Bloodlust, pursuing it into the base’s doorway and through the spacious hallway that led directly into the lobby. Eventually NoHead used his powers to make his ship disappear with him completely. When the ship didn’t return, Intelligence flew ahead to help everyone else. Battle in the lobby After infiltrating the fortress, the S.M.S.B. was separated. Baby Intelligence rounded a corner to find the other members struggling to stop Hell Burnbottom, NoHead’s sadistic son, from telekinetically pushing them to and fro. When Burnbottom saw Baby Intelligence, he let go of Paige Nelson, who was being smashed across the carpet. With that, Mr. Stupid NoHead launched a silent signal. The babies were shocked when their future army of Rockets burst in from a gate. Startled, Baby Intelligence backed away, his sword in hand. Mr. Stupid NoHead warned him that he could not fight the darkness, especially if he was alone. Nelson replied that they were not alone. Several members of the Rear Guard of the Police Grand Army arrived on the scene, including Lori. With that, NoHead ordered the Rockets to open fire. Paige, the babies, and the Rear Guard managed to shake off their surprise and put up a defense, fighting back with their swords and cutting them down with ease. However, more poured in from the surrounding angles of the lobby and the heroes were forced to split up in order to hold them off. Force Baby seized control of a speeder bike from the Rocket pilot and wielded its weaponry against the Rockets. He called to Baby Strength to climb aboard, and together they took out several Rockets. As the fight progressed, tanks rolled in and fired beams of energy. Although they caused explosions inside the lobby, they failed to hit anyone. Suddenly, Jessie, Savage, and Naay arrived on the scene to help the S.M.S.B. Seeing this, Paige deserted the fight and rushed for her fighter outside the base. After climbing inside she flew to a volcano. Sebiscuits noticed her running away and followed her in his own fighter, unbeknownst to Paige. Later, Force Baby and Baby Strength climbed out of the speeder and were quick to regroup. The newest Bratpro type emerged to face them, and although Baby Strength failed to hold them off with his sword, Force Baby triggered missiles from a stolen speeder that annihilated them. Death of Paige Nelson Sebiscuits found Paige inspecting the S.M.S.B.’s magma swords on the pinnacle of a volcano. He brandished his sword, stating that it was foolish for Paige to come there, and that she would die very soon. As Sebiscuits attacked, Paige drew her own weapon and leaped into action, unleashing her full Form II mastery against Sebiscuits. However, Cardarphen’s own mastery of Form IV allowed him to hold off Nelson’s relentless attacks, and seize the offensive. Understanding that she was doomed but having lost the will to live, she resolved to end the duel on her terms. She turned to Cardarphen, frowned, and lowered her sword so the tip pointed straight down, deliberately lowering her guard. This action was so totally unexpected that Sebiscuits stood for a moment in bafflement, trying to reason out how Nelson’s apparently suicidal tactic could possibly benefit the mutant. However Cardarphen quickly decided that even if Paige was attempting to ensnare him in a trap of some kind, Paige would not be fast enough to effectively employ such a tactic. With that, Sebiscuits cut hard at Paige’s side, and Paige fell in a crumpled heap on the ground. With that, Cardarphen took his magma sword from its position as well as Nelson’s. Paige’s corpse was later recovered and buried. Duel in the Base While Cardarphen hunted Nelson, Mr. Stupid NoHead came to a realization that prompted him to confront Rotta Hecks in anger. He accused her of being responsible for the creation of the S.M.S.B., knowing she could have raised Baby Intelligence to their cause. He pushed Rotta to the far side of the balcony and called her weak. Rotta got to her feet and looked NoHead straight in the eye. NoHead attacked her with a stream of lightning, which Rotta - whilst pushing Hell Burnbottom out of the way- countered with her own lightning. As both bolts collided and connected, Hell Burnbottom backed away to a wall behind Rotta. Rotta attempted to direct her lightning (still locked in battle with NoHead’s lightning) towards Burnbottom, with lightning tendrils popping off from the main beam, but was unsuccessful and instead hits three walls near Burnbottom, causing tiles to explode and parts of the balcony to come crashing down on the metal floors below. Rotta fought hard, but her bolts were eventually failing. Mr. Stupid NoHead finally launched curved, white beams from between the lightning bolts that plowed through Rotta’s body, draining her life from her. They began to spin her around before slamming her off the balcony they were on, where she died. Baby Intelligence saw this and deserted the surrounding fight, clearly horrified. He cried and hugged Rotta’s corpse miserably. NoHead saw this and goaded him. Finally Intelligence climbed up to the balcony NoHead was on and lashed out with rage. NoHead briefly electrocuted Intelligence before threatening him. Intelligence shoved him out of the way before attacking. With that, Baby Intelligence’s rage exploded. The baby tapped into the dark side and used his hate and anger to boost his physical prowess. He then attacked Mr. Stupid NoHead with such intensity that the energy shells of their swords began to short out. NoHead, taken completely off guard by Intelligence’s sudden increase in power and aggression, was forced onto his back foot and quickly driven into the balcony’s adjoining room. Baby Intelligence continued to hammer NoHead with vicious power attacks until NoHead lost his footing and collapsed against a railing on the side of the bridge. After a few more blows, Intelligence drove NoHead’s sword aside with an undercut, disarming the latter. This caused NoHead to collapse onto the floor. Baby Intelligence struggled with himself, and was about to provide the death blow when NoHead knocked him away and off the balcony. Intelligence landed on his feet, and NoHead followed him down. Baby Intelligence used his telekinesis to snatch Mr. Stupid NoHead’s metal tube. NoHead attacked Baby Intelligence with a jet of lightning, which Intelligence countered with a cord of red light. As both beams collided producing a heating dripping magma effect, Force Baby alerted Baby Strength to the battle. NoHead attempted several times to direct his curse (still locked in battle with Baby Intelligence’s tube) in all directions amid his rage, with several tendrils popping off from the main beam, but is unsuccessful and instead hit several walls as well as the floor, causing chairs to explode and tiles to crack. Mr. Stupid NoHead slashed his hand to break the connection and with his hand, quickly breathed fire and conjured a huge, fiery non-corporeal. The fiery cord quickly realized the presence of Baby Intelligence, rearing and striking down with exposed fangs in an attempt to devour him. Intelligence backed up and gathered the flames for himself, whirling them into a fiery mass, and sent them hurtling towards NoHead. NoHead took the hit and writhed in agony. Intelligence fired again, and NoHead’s body exploded in a release of violent energy. Aftermath Paige Nelson’s corpse was later found in the volcano. She was given a funeral and later buried in the same graveyard as NoHead’s father, Mr. Crooked NoHead. Rotta’s corpse was recovered by Baby Intelligence and burned in a private cremation, surrounded by what remained of the S.M.S.B. The same night as the battle Rotta’s ghost visited Baby Intelligence and apologized for abandoning him. She also revealed that Paige had been killed, and Greg was safe and happy in the spirit world. She also predicted NoHead’s sons would bring him back to life, and told Baby Intelligence it had already happened. Six days later, Rotta’s prediction came true, and Hell Burnbottom, along with his brothers’ help, brought NoHead back to life in the base’s lab. He would look slightly different, but have the same twisted attitude. Appearances * * * NoHead Base 4 Category:Battles of the Second NoHead War Category:2019 events